Cold Calculus
by The Red-Head Valkyrie
Summary: Last time Olivia checked, it was the year 2027, and she along with every other able American, was fighting the Second American Revolution. Now...now she finds herself a hundred and sixty years later, stuck in a middle of war fighting something she can't believe is real. Can she fight along with Commander Jane Shepard and defeat the Collectors? Or die? Rated M for strong L and V.
1. Interview

American Veteran: I don't know what you want me to say.

Interviewer: Anything that you want to.

A.V.: Anything? (laughs)

I: Well, mostly about the War.

A.V.: (sighs.) (silent for a bit.) Alright. Where do you want to start?

I: Where ever you want to. What battles were you in?

A.V.: (scoffs). Most. All. None. It all really just depends on your definition of "battle". Sure I was fighting the KPA. Sure we didn't have that much food, ammo, or even a spare sock amoungst ourselves. I might have been wounded, and I might have killed as much as those sons of bitches that I could find. But I wasn't in the slave camps. I wasn't in those fights, of walking by them everyday, wondering if I was next to get shot in the head, raped, or sent on a train to God knows where. (silence for a a few seconds.) Look, if you want the truth of what happened you need to talk to them about this too. Just because I fought in some battles here and there, does not make me a hero. the American Resistance fighters are heroes. The civilians who stayed alive, and escaped those god forsaken camps, are the real heroes. Without them...(sighs.)...we would have lost.

I: I understand.

A.V.: Alright...as long as you understand. (sits back in chair, and folds arms across chest.) During the begining part of the battle of Kansas city, was that the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat. I remember that. My heartbeat, and teh whistling of the bullets as they flew around us. I remember looking at the guy ahead of me, as our squadren made its way through the war torn city. I remember seeing him get shot. Right in the head. Right here. (taps his left temple.)  
It went straight through his helmet, with a small cloud of blood coming from the new hole on his head. He staggered, flailing his arms, as he lost motor control. Went down on his knees, then fell face first onto the broken concrete. Sad thing is, I just jumped over his body and kept going. I didn't look back. Couldn't. This mission was too important to fuck up, by sparing a glance at a dead soldier. (takes a breath, and continues.)  
Everything was starting to go in slow motion as I jumped over some rubble from a destroyed building. Clutching my M4 to my chest I dashed to the other side of the street, and slid into cover just as a Sentry Tower started to open fire on my position.

Bits and pieces of the concrete was flying everywhere as the Sentry kept on firing. But I still stayed. I had to.

Then, as if on cue an explosion silenced the bullets and i didn't waste the opportunity. Sprinting from my cover, I ran down the street. We then made our way to an intersection, and the whole time as we crossed the huge opening, I kept one eye on the rooftops, and the other on the ground ahead of us. Then a piercing pain ripped through my right shoulder while a soldier farther up to my right fell.

"SNIPER!" I heard someone yell as I staggered back to a run. Breathing heavy, I dropped down to cover, and this time I hid behind an old rusted SUV with another soldier.

(went silent for a bit. Like he was thinking.)

His name was Jack. Jack Hunt. He was from New York, and had a few people in his family die from the Cold Winter a few years earlier. He had my back more than I could count. It's just too bad that he had to die there, of all places. Sitting next to me, crouching behind an S.U.V, with a snipers bullet.

Slinging the strap of my M4 across my back, I turned and grabbed Jack's M110 sniper. I closed my eyes, I steadied my breathing and reopened them. God must have heard my prayers that day, for in the window of another SUV that was across from where I was at, I could vaguely see the reflection of the bastard in it. I slowly peeked my head over the hood of the SUV( is holding an "air" gun to his face, and slowly stoodd out of his chair.) I scanned the windows seeing nothing, then...THERE! (Pulls the trigger, and does the kickback motion.)

After I shot him, I quickly gathered what I had and ran to where the lab was, to finish our mission. We could not fail.

-Interview of a Human American Soldier,

Earth:  
Occupation United States: 2025-2030,  
2nd Korean War: 2018-2035


	2. Change of Plans

Author's note: Sorry bout the long update. Taking summer classes for college, and working full time is taking up alot of my time lol. Fairy Tales update is coming soon I promise. :) P.S. Can anyone guess what line is from my favorite show? hint: its from Firefly.

Note: I do not own anything. Except my OC. Other then that everything is owned by bioware, and Homefront.

* * *

Shepard's green eyes scanned the frozen "statue", (if you could call it that,) and everytime she looked at them, it was harder to keep her disgust down.

"How long?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the poor bodies of humans trapped in the amber like crystal.

"...bout another five minutes."

"Alright...Garrus anything happening on your end?" Shepard held her two fingers to her ear as she listened for his reponse.

_"Nothing so far Shepard, but I still would like to get this over with as fast as possible."_

"Same here, let me know if anything changes."

_"Will do. Garrus out."_

Her eyes still traced the figure's form, from the outstretched hand that tried to save him/her from the chemicals, to the way the feet, and knees were held out. Like trying to shield oneself...

Disgust finally won, and Shepard tore her eyes away from where the figures eyes should be, to the thief that was working on the security code on the vault ahead of her.

"How much longer?"

"If you keep asking, I might just go slower."

Shepard frowned, and tucked back a piece of her red hair behind her ear. She could tell that the thief was smiling, and she didn't want to push her luck. Usually she would have a remark, but right now being surrounded by at least five other frozen in time figures kinda freaked her out. Like she would ever admit that the great Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel, brought back to life, was creeped out about dead human bodies trapped in layers of chemical crystals.

No one would ever know about this.

"There that should do it."

Shepard looked back to Kasumi, to see that the vault door was starting to open. "Bout damn time...Alright Garrus, Kasumi got the door opened. We will meet you in about ten minutes. Copy?"

_"If all goes according to plan you mean."_

"...what makes you think they won't this time?"

_"Shepard...for as long as I have known you, what you plan and what takes place hasn't always been the same thing."_

"We will meet you in ten."

_"Uh-huh...sure."_

Shepard smiled to herself as she walked up to Kasumi.

"After you..." The thief smiled, holding out her arms to the entrance of the vault.

Checking her heat sinks, Shepard said to herself, "...This better be worth it."

* * *

**Five minutes later**

* * *

"NORMANDY COME IN DO YOU READ ME?" Shepard took cover behind one of the figures' base as she tried to radio in the Normandy.

_"Read you loud...oh so very loud and clear Commander. What's up?" _Joker's voice spoke Shepard's earpiece.

"Change of plans, we are going to need an extraction. Sending you coordinates now." Shepard pulled up her onmi-tool interface when a bullet whizzed by the screen. "SHIT!" She swore, as she raised her Carmax heavy pistol and fired two rounds into one of the Blue Suns Mercenary Guard.

_"Shepard...I am picking up more life readings in the room." _Joker's voice was replaced by a more gentle, yet electronic voice.

"Yeah...well thanks EDI for telling me something I already know!" She ducked behind the concrete base again, as the Blue Suns blasted away at it.

"Garrus...hows your end doing?"

_"Not that I want to gloat or anything...but Shepard."_

"Yeah?"

_"I told you so."_

"Dammit Garrus! This is not the time!" She popped out of cover for a few seconds to take out another two mercs. He was smiling. That damn Turian was _smiling _at her and she knew it.

_"It's getting a little busy, but I should be able to watch your six and keep them off of you for a bit."_

"EDI, any suggestions?"

_"There is a place were we can have the shuttle pick up. Sending coordinates now. But Shepard...I am detecting a weak life signal. Not far from were you are."_

"EDI!" Shepard stood up and killed one of the Mercs that closed took aim at Kasumi that ran out of cover towards her. "I know! At this moment there are alot of weak life signs!" She took cover again, unloaded the heat sink from the gun, and reloaded. She looked over to see that Kasumi had been hit, and as she turned around to fire back, she accidentally ran into one of the statues.

As in slow motion, Shepard saw the dark yellow thing, rock off the base, and shatter on the ground. Kasumi, not wasting a chance, dove behind another one that was diagonal from where the broken was now.

"Holy shit..."

The shattered piss yellow crystals were glittering on the floor, but the thing that held it was laying there exposed. She could see the green and brown camouflage helmet, the light brown hair that was under it, and she could see it's face. Well, most of it anyway. Some of it had decayed, leaving an awful stench around them.

_"Shepard!_" spoke a new voice in her ear.

"What now!" BANG BANG "KINDA BUSY MORDIN"

_"Yes. Well aware of the fact. Just wanted to ask. Those statues in that room, are they from the Earth?"_

"YES!" BANG BANG BANG

_"Covered in yellow chemical crystal?"_

"YES WHAT OF IT?"

_"Good. Might be some use to us against the swammers. Grab one for experiments."_

"You sure it could work?" Shepard twirled her pistol in her hand as she stood up, and smacked one of the mercs right across his helmet, turned him around, looped her left arm around his neck and used his body as a shield.

_"Yes."_

"Alright...Kasumi grab the closest...thing..." Shepard all but yelled as she slowly backed out of the room, unloaded another heat sink into about six more mercs, and dropped the now dead merc shield. "...go to the meeting point for the Normandy. Garrus, meet me at our original checkpoint, and Joker..."

_"Yes Commander?"_

"Send Grunt will you? I have a sneaking suspicion that I am going to need his shotgun..."

BANG


	3. Awake

Author's note: This chapter is going to be a little darker, with Olivia's POV. Enjoy :)

Note: I do not own anything. Except my OC. Other then that everything is owned by bioware, and Homefront.

* * *

****BEEP

Slowly but surely she started to wake.

BEEP

She groaned at the beep, and tried to shift. But it wasn't any use.

BEEP

Grimacing, she wished that whoever had that sound playing would shut it. Didn't they know that it could give them away?

BEEP

Annoyance was starting to be replaced by anger, as she tried to shift her weight.

BEEP

She tried to remember what she was doing there. Why she was asleep.

BEEP

Olivia...that was her name. Olivia Holmes. Apache Helicopter pilot by Army training. Field medic by front line combat training. Sniper and hacker.

BEEP

United States of America Army personnel.

Or what was left of them.

BEEP

Damn it! Whoever it was, was now going to feel her wrath. How stupid could they be?

BEEP

She tried to open her mouth to say something, but she felt something was in her throat, and panicking she opened her eyes. She started to gag, and gasp as she brought her hands to her mouth, and tug on the thing in was in her mouth, and throat.

Her hands were heavy as they felt like they were partially asleep. Grabbing the tube like thing, she tugged, and gagged, and finally she felt the tube come out. Gasping for breath, she dropped her arms, and let go of the tube, hearing it fall to the floor. She wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep. To just fall back and relax, but after years of being on the front lines, and battling the KPA, she just couldn't. Images of the tortured faces. The faces of her fallen friends, her family, haunted, and chased her in the long nights. They whispered her name as she held them, rocked them to the endless sleep that somehow still evaded her.

Instead her dark green eyes tried to scan the room. Her vision was blurry, and as she tried to focus them she felt a gentle hand on her left arm.

Quickly turning her head to her left to see who was there, she felt the world slowly spin around her. A gentle soothing voice said something to her, and she tried to say something back but all that she could make were just raspy nosies. She tried again to say something, but a sharp prick to her arm, and her vision blurred even more. With the darkness slowly creeping in, the last thing she felt was the gentle hand on her head petting her hair. Lulling her to sleep in the land of faces and whispers.

The next time she woke, she didn't hear the beep that had awoken her the first time. Her eyes fluttered slowly open, and this time when she moved her hands, they didn't feel numb. Didn't feel broken. Her vision wasn't as blurry as last time, but after a few minuets that too went away and she found herself surrounded by semi darkness. Faint light was coming from behind her head, and as she placed her arms under her, she slowly moved herself into a sitting position.

Blinking a couple of times, she looked at her surroundings, and quickly took note of where she was.

A hospital, or med room, that much was for certain, as there was other beds in the room, with what looked like a desk on the far side. Even though it looked nice, and clean, she didn't trust it. It was too clean for the American Army, especially for front line use. If this was an American hospital, it would have been on the East Coast. On the other side of the radio-activate Mississippi River. Which that in itself brought a whole new question. Why?

Why would they go through all the trouble of transporting her back over? The only logical explimation was that this wasn't American. It was KPA.

Swallowing the scream that was building up, she took a few deep breathes, and slowly pushed back the covers.

Scares covered her legs, a reminder of the crash land that she had to pull off a year ago. Transporting rescued civilians from St. Louis, when she was shot down.

Grimacing, she slowly moved her legs around the bed, to the side. Wiggling her toes, she tried to shake any feelings of tiredness, and numbness from them before she slid off the bed.  
Olivia was amazed that she didn't have any sort of IV's in her, and to a degree she was both thankful, and worried. If this was a KPA facility, she had no idea what sort of sick experiments, and torture methods they had in store for her.

It wasn't until her feet touched the cold tile, that a sense of urgency overwhelmed her. Filling her lungs with air, she steadied her weak legs, and used the other empty beds as supports when she crossed the room.

By the time she made it to what look liked a door, she had regained her balance, and the working of her legs. She didn't know how long she was out, but damn it all to hell she was not going to let those KPA bastards take another run at her.

She didn't have any weapons, but she didn't care.

Maybe, just maybe, she will surprise a guard. Strangle him, it.

Olivia had learned long ago that she, nor anyone else fighting in the war, could humanize them. The people who did this, were not humans. The people who killed, raped, tortured, and experimented on other people could not possibly be human.

She would see the light leave his un-human eyes, hear him try to take his last breath, then feel it die. And in that moment, before she would be shot, killed, she would have avenged everything. Everyone.

But first, she needed to open that blasted door.

Not wanting to make alot of noise, less she alert the guards, she gently palmed the metal door. Searching. Searching for what ever it was to let her pass and finish this journey that she was on.

So when the red light turned green, and swirled around beneath her hands, her heart leap up into her throat, and she readied.

Her muscles in her legs stiffened as she crouched reading her body for whatever was to come. The door slid way, and she carefully brought her tired body out of the room.

Shielding her eyes from the bright light, Olivia slowly looked around. Empty. There were no guards, there wasn't really anyone in the vast room that was before her. Frowning, she slowly made her way to across the open space. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. A trap? An experiment? Her green eyes darted around the emptiness looking for any sign of a guard, a weapon, anything.

A whoosing sound coming from her right startled her. Her head snapped to the where the sound was coming from and what she saw standing in front of her was more terrifying then any KPA agent.

It was tall, blue, and had claws. It didn't have a mouth like hers, and when it looked at her, she felt her blood go cold. She froze.

Neither of them moved, then it spoke. She felt her eyes widened when she saw the thing slowly approach her. It held it's hands and arms out like a human would when it was trying to calm her. But to her, seeing it do that, made her panic.****

_My God... _She thought_. What have they done?_


End file.
